Traduction - Restez
by Mimicelko
Summary: Traduction de Stay With Me de l'auteur Roving Otter - Lee et Gai partent faire du camping sauvage. Le voyage vire au drame lorsque Lee est mordu par une araignée venimeuse. Gai doit le sauver avant que le poison ne lui ôte la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoiiiiir!  
Voici une nouvelle traduction de Roving Otter dont le titre original est Stay With Me! Elle a fait une série de fanfictions relativement courtes autour de Gai et Lee qui sont toutes très touchantes, donc me revoici pour donner leur version traduite!  
Ces fanfictions de Gai et Lee peuvent être lues de manière indépendantes, mais elles ont un ordre chronologique, et vous êtes sur la première de cet ordre!  
ENJOI LA LECTURATION!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire a lieu avant le début de la série, juste avant que Lee devienne un Genin. Il n'y a pas de romance (d'autant que Lee a douze ans dans cette histoire), mais en gros ça parle de son lien avec Gai

* * *

-Mille trois cent soixante-quatre.. Mille trois cent soixante-cinq..

Gai Maito s'arrêta au milieu d'une pompe pour reprendre son souffle. La sueur coulait de son front et gouttait sur la terre.

-Mille trois cent soi..

Un bruit de branche brisée provenant de la forêt non loin lui parvint aux oreilles.

Gai se releva, essuya son front de la manche et fit face à son élève, les mains sur les hanches.

-Tout va bien, Lee?

Lee recula d'un pas. Le Genin de douze ans était vêtu de sa tunique blanche habituelle et de son pantalon noir, et il se tenait les mains dans le dos.

-Je suis désolé, Gai-sensei. Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre entraînement.  
-Pas de problème. J'ai toujours du temps à consacrer à mes élèves, dit-il avec un sourire en levant le pouce. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?  
-Rien, vraiment. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais m'entraîner avec vous un moment.  
-Tu sais que c'est les vacances de printemps? Tous les Genin sont dispensés d'entraînement pour la semaine.  
-Je sais. Mais.. dit-il en frottant le bout du pied sur le sol. Je ne sais pas quoi faire tout seul quand je ne m'entraîne pas.

Gai rit doucement. _Tu me ressembles tellement._

-Et bien, si tu veux faire la fin de l'entraînement avec moi, tu es le bienvenu. Mais je ne serai là que pour une heure. Après ça, je quitte Konoha.  
-Quitter? fit Lee en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi?  
-C'est juste pour quelques jours. Je pars faire du camping dans les montagnes.  
-Oh. Comme des vacances?  
-Je ne considère pas ça comme des vacances, plutôt comme une forme d'entraînement. Survivre dans la nature sauvage est un moyen de mettre à rude épreuves les capacités d'un homme. C'est pourquoi je n'emporterai aucune provision avec moi. Je mangerai seulement ce que je trouverai.

Les yeux de Lee s'illuminèrent.

-Ça a l'air génial.  
-Je fais ça tous les ans, dit Gai en hochant la tête. Ça me rend plus fort.  
-Je vais m'entraîner extrêmement dur, comme ça quand vous reviendrez, moi aussi je serai plus fort.  
-Excellent! Euh.. mais ne passe pas les vacances entières à t'entraîner tout seul, d'accord? Créer des liens avec ses camarades ninja est important. Tu devrais saisir cette occasion pour passer du temps avec tes coéquipiers.  
-On dirait que tout le monde a autre chose de prévu. Tenten est parti rendre visite à des proches, et Neji.. et bien, il a juste dit qu'il était occupé, fit Lee, les épaules et la tête basses.

Puis il releva les yeux et fit à Gai un sourire forcé.

-Mais je suis sûr que je trouverai comment passer le temps. J'imagine que je vous reverrai dans quelques jours.

Gai s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bien entendu.. si tu en as vraiment envie, je suppose que tu pourrais venir avec moi..  
-Vraiment? Vous voulez bien?  
-Et bien, pourquoi pas? Il faudra bien que tu apprennes à survivre en pleine nature, à un moment. Ça te donnera de l'avance.

Il plia un bras et fit des cercles avec le coude pour dénouer les muscles de son épaule.

-Laisse-moi juste finir mon entraînement et je vais me préparer.

* * *

Une heure après, ils quittèrent Konoha et partirent en direction des montagnes, portant chacun un sac à dos. Ils avaient pris tous les deux des vêtements de rechange, un matelas, une couverture, une gourde et une demi-douzaine de kunai, rien d'autre. Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures lorsque l'estomac de Lee se mit à gronder.

-Tu as faim? demanda Gai.

Il hocha la tête.

Gai le conduisit jusqu'à un ruisseau peu profond et s'accroupit.

-Alors il est temps d'attraper notre déjeuner.  
-Mais nous n'avons pas de canne à pêche.  
-Un ninja fabrique ses propres outils, ou bien improvise à partir de ce qu'il a. Regarde.

Il sortit un kunai de son sac et le tint au dessus de ruisseau.

Pendant quelques minutes, il resta immobile.

-Sensei, qu'est-ce que..  
-Chhhhhut.

Lee mit ses deux mains sur la bouche et se tut.

Dix autres minutes passèrent. Puis un poisson pâle et tacheté passa en nageant. Le kuna fusa comme l'éclair. Il eut un bruit d'éclaboussure, puis Gai ressortit l'arme du ruisseau. Un poisson pendait empalé sur la pointe du kunai.

-Voilà comment on attrape un poisson, dit-il en dégageant le poisson de l'arme avant de le poser à côté. Bien entendu, il y a d'autres techniques, mais la plupart demandent du chakra. Si tu n'es pas pressé, c'est la meilleure méthode. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est de la patience et de la précision.

Lee sortit de sa poche un stylo et un petit carnet en piteux état. Il ouvrit ce dernier et commença à prendre des notes pendant que Gai poursuivait.

-Cette méthode fonctionne aussi comme une forme de méditation et un test d'autodiscipline. Tu dois apprendre à ton esprit à rester concentré, alerte et débarrassé des pensées qui te distraient. Tu dois être capable de rester immobile pendant des heures si nécessaire et pouvoir réagir instantanément quand tu vois un poisson. Maintenant, à toi d'essayer. Prêt?

Lee hocha la tête et referma son cahier.

-Je suis prêt, dit-il avant de prendre l'arme et de s'accroupir.

Les minutes défilèrent. Il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à mesure qu'elles s'engourdissaient. Il se déplaça, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable. Un poisson surgit. Trop tard. L'arme fusa, finit dans l'eau dans un bruit d'éclaboussure, et le poisson s'enfuit. Lee se mordit la lèvre.

-Essaie encore.

Lee prit une grande inspiration et fixa l'eau du regard, déterminé à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Son estomac vide grondait et grognait. Il sentait les yeux de Gai dans son dos. _Sensei me regarde. Cette fois, je ne raterai pas._ Il prit une autre grande inspiration et regarda l'eau, plissant les yeux, espérant l'arrivée d'un poisson. Bientôt ses yeux fatiguèrent. Il cligna rapidement des paupières tandis qu'il perdait sa concentration.

Un poisson passa. _Plouf_. L'arme plongea, ratant sa cible.

-Encore, dit Gai.

Lee s'accroupit, fixa le ruisseau. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Son estomac lui faisait mal. En quittant Konoha, il avait eu hâte d'attraper sa nourriture, mais maintenant, il regrettait qu'il n'aient pas apporté leur déjeuner. Des boules de riz auraient été parfaites, là tout de suite. Depuis combien de temps était-il accroupi ici, à regarder le ruisseau? Deux heures? Trois?

Une forme avec des écailles le sortit de ses songes. Il lança l'arme, manquant le poisson de quelques centimètres.

Lee se releva, les poings serrés, la respiration haletante. Il tremblait de frustration.

-Doucement, dit Gai.  
-Désolé, marmonna Lee, les épaules basses. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça.  
-Tu t'attendais à y arriver parfaitement du premier coup?  
-Non.. mais..  
-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, dit Gai avec douceur. Tu es fatigué et rester dans cette position aussi longtemps te fait mal. Tu as de plus en plus faim à chaque minute.. et tu te sens gêné parce que je te regarde et que tu n'as eu aucun résultat. J'ai raison?

Lee baissa les yeux, les joues en feu, et acquiesça.

-Mais tu dois laisser tout ça de côté, parce que si tu es agité, si tu prêtes attention à ce que ressent ton corps et aux pensées qui circulent dans ta tête, ça sera d'autant plus difficile pour toi d'accomplir ta tâche.  
-Mais il se fait tard, et..  
-Ne t'occupe pas de l'heure. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas le temps écoulé ou le nombre de fois où tu as raté. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu continues d'essayer.

Lee prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Il s'accroupit, et reporta à nouveau toute son attention sur le ruisseau. Tout le reste s'évanouit tandis qu'il décontractait son esprit. Il regardait, sa respiration était lente, chaque fibre de son corps était concentrée sur sa tâche.

Il vit un mouvement rapide dans l'eau et réagit machinalement: dès que la forme du poisson entra dans son champ de vision, sa main jaillit. En sortant l'arme de l'eau, il vit un poisson argenté frétiller, empalé au bout de l'arme.

Lee se mit à rire tout haut, se leva d'un bond et commença à sautiller sur place.

-J'y suis arrivé!

Gai éclata de rire.

-Évidemment! fit-il en mettant une tape sur l'épaule de Lee. Bon travail, Lee.  
-Merci, Sensei, dit Lee en rougissant.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après avoir cuisiné le poisson et l'avoir mangé, ils reprirent leur marche dans la forêt. Les montagnes se profilaient à l'horizon devant eux, grises, solides et assez grandes pour remplir le ciel. Derrière eux, la lueur incandescente du coucher de soleil filtrait à travers les arbres tandis que leur chemin montait au pied des montagnes.

-J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois là, dit Lee. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau.  
-Ridicule. Tu n'es jamais un fardeau.  
-Je suis content que vous m'ayez laissé venir avec vous. En vérité, j'appréhendais un peu les vacances de printemps.  
-Pourquoi cela?  
-Et bien, je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. À chaque fois que l'entraînement est interrompu par les vacances, je finis par rester seul chez moi pendant que tous les autres vont passer du temps chez les gens qu'ils aiment. C'est un peu déprimant. Je ne dis pas ça pour me plaindre, ajouta-il précipitamment. C'est juste que je suis content de ne pas être seul, cette fois.  
-Et bien, je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi, dit Gai en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lee.

C' _était_ bon d'avoir de la compagnie, pensa Gai. Communier seul avec la nature était quelque chose de bien et plaisant, mais au bout d'un moment, on finissait par avoir soif d'entendre la voix de quelqu'un d'autre.. et il n'avait jamais pu convaincre Kakashi de venir avec lui.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Il sentait les yeux de Lee posés sur lui, et tourna la tête pour voir son élève qui le regardait avec une expression étrange, déterminée.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir quelque chose à me dire, dit Gai. Qu'est-ce qui te travaille?  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentil avec moi?  
-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? Tu es mon élève, après tout.  
-Aucun des professeurs de l'Académie ne m'a jamais accordé une seconde. Tout le monde me disait que je perdais mon temps à m'entraîner pour devenir un ninja. Personne n'a jamais cru en moi, à part vous. Pourquoi êtes vous différent?  
-Il y a un feu en toi. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux quand tu parlais de ton rêve. Ce feu – cette volonté de réussir – est la qualité la plus importante qu'un ninja peut avoir, bien plus importante que le talent. Si les autres ne peuvent pas voir le potentiel que tu as, c'est leur problème. N'y prête pas attention. Tu as un potentiel remarquable.  
-Vous le pensez?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Vraiment?  
-Absolument.  
-Vraiment et véritablement, Gai-sensei?

Gai rit. Puis il vit l'air grave sur le visage de Lee, et son rire s'évanouit.

-Je te le jure sur ma Voie de Ninja et sur ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je ne te dirais pas quelque chose comme ça si je ne le pensais pas.

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent, puis se remplirent de larmes. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour les chasser.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, Sensei! Je vous le promets! Je vais vous donner raison de croire en moi, quel qu'en soit le prix. Je vais travailler dur tous les jours. Je vais travailler plus dur que quiconque dans le monde!

Gai posa une main sur l'épaule de Lee.

-Je sais que tu le feras, dit-il doucement avant de porter son regard vers le ciel. Nous devrons bientôt monter notre campement. Il se fait tard.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, Gai s'arrêta et regarda alentour.

-Ça a l'air d'être un bon endroit, dit-il en enlevant son sac, Lee l'imitant. Maintenant, nous allons faire un feu. Tu m'as vu en faire un tout à l'heure, pas vrai?  
-Oui, Sensei. Je pense me souvenir comment vous avez fait.  
-Bien. Cette fois, je veux que tu essaies.

Lee hésita. S'il avait su que Gai lui demanderait d'un faire un plus tard, il aurait pris des notes. À présent, c'était trop tard ; il devait se contenter de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il décrocha un morceau de bois plat d'un arbre et creusa un sillon à l'intérieur, puis frotta une branche le long du sillon, comme il avait vu Gai le faire. Mais il avait beau frotter rapidement et fort, il n'arrivait pas à produire la moindre étincelle.

Le soleil s'était couché, et la température baissait rapidement. Le froid s'insinuait à travers les vêtements de Lee jusqu'à ses os, et il commença à frissonner. Il s'arrêta pour réchauffer ses doigts engourdis par le froid en soufflant dessus. Puis, les dents serrées, il se mit à frotter plus fort, déterminé à y arriver sans aide. Il pensa avec envie à un feu joyeux, lumineux, il pensa à ses mains qui se réchaufferaient devant les flammes.

Une étincelle jaillit et atterrit sur le nid d'amadou, et quelques minutes plus tard, un feu de camp crépitait.

Gai hocha la tête.

-Bon travail, dit Gai avec satisfaction.

Ils mangèrent quelques baies et champignons sauvages qu'ils avaient ramassés en chemin, pendant que Gai montrait chaque plante, décrivant leurs propriétés et expliquant comment les reconnaître et les différencier des espèces vénéneuses. Après quoi, ils s'assirent côte à côte dans la lueur réconfortante du feu.

Gai s'étira et soupira.

-Ça, c'est la vie, pas vrai? Juste nous, la nature sauvage et l'immensité du ciel. Voilà ce qu'est être un homme.

Lee regardait son sensei du coin de l'œil. Il était tellement beau, tellement sûr de lui et tellement fort. Lee était toujours stupéfait que quelqu'un comme Gai-sensei pouvait lui porter le moindre intérêt. Pourtant, Gai croyait en lui. Il avait dit que Lee avait du potentiel. Cela voulait peut-être dire que, finalement, il _valait_ quelque chose. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il pouvait devenir un excellent ninja s'il y mettait vraiment du sien.

Un souffle de vent froid caressa ses cheveux. Il frissonna et frictionna ses bras nus, regrettant de ne pas s'être vêtu de quelque chose avec des manches longues.

-Tu as froid?  
-Un peu.

Gai sortit une couverture de son sac et l'enroula autour de Lee.

Lee ne su dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans ce simple geste le rendit tellement heureux qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il eut une boule dans la gorge, et des larmes vinrent lui picoter le coin des yeux.

-Lee? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Il regarda ailleurs en s'essuyant les yeux du dos de la main, et secoua la tête.

-Je vais bien.

* * *

Ils dormirent à la belle étoile, emmitouflés dans leurs sacs de couchage. Lee se réveilla avant l'aube, la vessie pleine et douloureuse, et alla dans la forêt non loin pour se soulager.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il remonta son pantalon et boucla sa ceinture.. puis il sentit une sorte d'aiguille dans sa main, baissa les yeux et vit une araignée ramper le long de son poignet. Il secoua sa main en grimaçant, envoyant l'araignée sous un buisson.

Lee retourna au campement et examina sa main à la lumière du feu. La morsure en elle-même n'avait pas l'air grave, mais la peau tout autour grattait et brûlait. Il soupira. Peut-être que dans la matinée, il en parlerai à Gai-sensei, mais ça ne valait sûrement pas la peine de le réveiller pour ça.

Lee retourna dans son sac de couchage et ferma les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la traduction du deuxième chapitre de la fanfiction toute mimi de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gai se réveilla au son des oiseaux qui gazouillaient. Il s'assit, s'étira et sourit en voyant l'azur vif du ciel.

-Une matinée magnifique, hein, Lee? Lee?

Il se tourna et vit son élève toujours enfoui dans son sac de couchage. Gai se leva, s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit.

-Lee, c'est le matin. Lève-toi et brille.

Lee laissa échapper un grognement.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Gai. Lee n'avait jamais de difficulté à se réveiller. Doucement, il baissa le haut du sac de couchage pour dévoiler le visage de Lee.

Lee était rouge, il frissonnait et était trempé de sueur, ses yeux étaient clos et mordus de cernes.

-Lee, tu m'entends? dit Gai en lui tapotant la joue.

Lee entrouvrit les yeux.

-Sensei, murmura-il. Je ne me sens pas bien.

Gai mit sa main sur le front de Lee. Il était brûlant.

-J'ai si froid. Je me sens si faible, fit Lee en respirant difficilement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.  
-Mmh. Et bien, tu dois avoir de la fièvre, fit Gai en soulevant délicatement la paupière de Lee avec le pouce. Et tes pupilles sont dilatées.  
-C'est mauvais signe?  
-Tu dois avoir la grippe, c'est tout.

Il sentait le cœur de Lee battre dans sa poitrine. La pulsation était rapide et faible. Il fronça les sourcils. Lee allait bien hier soir. Il savait que la grippe pouvait arriver soudainement, mais c'était un peu extrême.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, Lee? Tu t'es fait mordre par quelque chose?  
-Une araignée, murmura-il.  
-Où?  
-Ma main.

Gai sortit la main de Lee du sac de couchage, et il fut choqué. Le dos de la main droite de Lee présentait une bosse rouge et tendre de la taille d'un œuf. Sa main toute entière était gonflée et d'une inquiétante couleur rose. _Du poison_. le cœur de Gai s'accéléra.

-Quand est-ce arrivé?  
-La nuit dernière.  
-Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Les morsures d'araignées sont faciles à traiter si on s'en occupe tout de suite.  
-Je.. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je pensais que ce n'était pas important, dit Lee, des larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux. Je suis désolé.

Gai prit une grande inspiration.

-Ce n'est rien. Nous devons te ramener au village aussi vite que possible.

Il serra une lanière de son sac dans son dos, puis dégagea Lee du sac de couchage et le porta dans ses bras.

-Je peux marcher, murmura Lee.  
-Nous irons plus vite si je te porte.

Ça, et si Lee bougeait trop, le poison se répandrait plus rapidement dans son organisme.

-Repose-toi.  
-Je ne veux pas être un fardeau.  
-Ridicule. Pour un homme de ma carrure, te porter n'est rien.

Il lui sourit en essayant de cacher son inquiétude, et sauta dans les airs.

Il bondissait d'arbre en arbre, Lee dans ses bras. Hier, ils avaient marché d'un pas tranquille. En parcourant cette distance à toute vitesse, ils pourraient être à Konoha dans quatre heures, peut-être trois.

Lee était pris de spasmes musculaires. Son petit corps dégageait une chaleur due à la fièvre, et son torse se soulevait à chaque respiration hachée.

-Dur de.. respirer, souffla il. Mal.  
-Respire lentement et essaie de te détendre.

Lee hocha la tête. Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux, frissonnant dans les bras de Gai.

-Sensei, murmura-il. est-ce qu'il fait plus sombre?  
-Non  
-Alors ma vue est en train de baisser, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Gai baissa les yeux sur ceux de Lee. Ils étaient vitreux et regardaient dans le vide. Gai eut l'impression qu'une main glacée avait traversé son torse et serrait son cœur.

-Nous y serons dans quelques heures, Lee. Accroche-toi.

Il serra Lee plus fort.

-Est-ce que je suis en train de mourir? souffla Lee.  
-Non.

Il serra les dents.

 _Kai._

Il ouvrit sa première porte céleste, et le chakra émana de son corps. Il filait entre les arbres avec sa nouvelle vitesse et sa nouvelle force. _C'est rapide, mais.. Kyumon, Seimon, Kai!_ Le pouvoir explosa en lui, et la douleur se répandit dans son corps tandis que le flux de chakra traversait ses muscles et ses tendons.

 _Shomon, kai!_ Ses jambes le portaient si loin et si vite à chaque bond qu'il semblait voler. Il n'était jamais allé aussi vite de sa vie.

Il priait pour que ça soit suffisant.

 _Accroche-toi, Lee. S'il te plaît, mon cher élève, mon cher ami – ne meurs pas. Si tu meurs, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

Lee allait et venait entre le conscient et l'inconscient. Le monde n'était qu'ombres floues et formes mouvantes. Son corps lui faisait mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il était pris de vertige, et ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête, se percutant les unes les autres et partaient dans tous les sens. Par moments, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où il était et ce qui se passait – Il savait juste que sa main palpitait d'une douleur cuisante, et qu'il était malade et à moitié aveugle, et qu'il avait terriblement, terriblement peur.

Mais au milieu de tout ça, il sentait les bras de Gai l'entourer, le porter en toute sécurité, et il sentait que, peu importe ce qui pouvait lui arriver, Gai allait tout arranger. Gai ne le laisserait pas tomber dans l'obscurité. Gai le sauverait.

 _Alors c'est comme ça qu'on se sent quand on est aimé_ , pensa-il, avec un sentiment naissant d'émerveillement.

Personne auparavant ne l'avait aimé. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça faisait, et à présent il savait. Il sourit, dans la douleur et la confusion – et s'il devait mourir, il voulait que ça soit ici, dans ces bras forts et attentionnés.

Puis l'obscurité l'arracha à nouveau à ses pensées, et pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus rien.

Gai arriva aux portes de Konoha en moins de deux heures, il n'avait jamais fait ce trajet aussi rapidement. Il fonça tout droit à l'hôpital et passa brutalement les portes, haletant.

L'infirmière à l'accueil se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que..  
-S'il vous plaît. Mon élève. Il a besoin d'aide.  
-Quel est le problème?  
-Morsure d'araignée. Venimeuse. Il a une forte fièvre.

L'expression de l'infirmière devint grave.

-Emmenez-le par là.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un couloir étroit et blanc, puis à une chambre déserte, où Gai déposa Lee sur le lit d'hôpital.

-Je vais chercher des médecins-ninja, dit-elle en sortant en courant.

Lee gémit. Il battit des paupières, les yeux roulant dans ses orbites.

-Où suis-je? Gai-sensei?  
-Je suis là. Tu es à l'hôpital. Tout va bien se passer.

Il toucha le poignet de Lee. Lee agrippa sa main et sa serra fort, la respiration haletante.

-Je ne vois rien. Je ne vois rien du tout.

La peur dans sa voix perça le cœur de Gai comme une aiguille. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Lee.

-Essaie de te détendre. Ils vont te guérir.

Lee déglutit. La sueur luisait sur son visage, et ses yeux bougeaient dans ses petits mouvements nerveux.

-Restez, avec moi, Gai-sensei, souffla-il. S'il vous plaît.  
-Je reste. Je n'irai nulle part.

L'infirmière revint à la hâte dans la chambre, suivie de deux med-ninja.

-Restez sur le côté, dit l'un d'eux.

Gai voulu faire un pas de côté, mais la main de Lee se serra davantage autour de la sienne.

-Lee, tout va bien, murmura-il. Je ne sortirai pas de la chambre, je te le promets. Ils ont simplement besoin de t'examiner.

Lee hésita, puis relâcha lentement sa prise. Gai s'écarta, et les med-ninja se penchèrent sur lui. L'un d'eux ouvrit les paupières de Lee – la droite, puis la gauche – et braqua une lumière dessus. L'autre med-ninja examina la morsure sur sa main. Puis tous deux placèrent leurs mains au-dessus du corps de Lee, et une lueur bleutée de chakra émana de leurs mains et de leurs bras. Lee eut le souffle coupé et son corps s'arqua. Sous le regard de Gai, des gouttes d'une substance sombre gouttèrent de sa peau et flottèrent dans les airs.

Un des med-ninja ouvrit un pot, et l'amas de liquide sombre alla à l'intérieur.

-Nous allons emmener ça au labo, dit-elle. Quand nous saurons à quoi nous avons affaire, nous saurons quel antidote utiliser. Mais nous avons retiré le venin de son organisme, donc ses symptômes ne devraient pas empirer.  
-Et pour sa vue? Vous avez une idée du temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle revienne?  
-Pour le moment, c'est impossible de le savoir.

Les med-ninja sortirent, le laissant seul avec Lee.

-Sensei? demanda Lee en tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Où êtes-vous?  
-Je suis juste ici.

Il approcha une chaise du lit, s'assit prit à nouveau la main de Lee. Il posa son autre main sur le front de Lee.

-Ta fièvre est redescendue.

Il remarqua que Lee tremblait toujours. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui et les borda autour de son corps.

Pendant quelques minutes, Lee ne dit rien. Puis il murmura: "Je suis désolé."

-Pour quoi?  
-Je vous ai causé des problèmes. Vous avez été assez gentil pour me laisser venir avec vous, et vous avez dû écourter votre voyage et revenir en urgence au village parce que j'ai agi stupidement.  
-Je me fiche du voyage, Lee. Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'es fait mordre. S'il faut faire des reproches à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. J'aurais dû mieux te préparer. J'aurais dû te dire quoi faire si ça arrivait.  
-N-non, ce-ce n'est pas votre faute, fit Lee avant de déglutir. Est-ce que je vais recouvrer la vue?  
-Évidemment. Ils sont en train de préparer un antidote pour toi en ce moment. Une fois que tu l'auras pris, tout ira bien.

Il dégagea des mèches trempées de sueur du front de Lee.

Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit, et Gai resta silencieux pendant que l'un des med-ninja pénétrait dans la pièce. Elle avait une aiguille hypodermique dans la main. Gai lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Elle est là avec l'antidote, Lee.

La med-ninja appliqua de l'iode sur le bras de Lee et lui injecta le liquide clair.

-Ça devrait faire complètement passer sa fièvre et faire disparaître les frissons et les spasmes musculaires.  
-Et pour ma vue?  
-À ce stade, dit-elle en hésitant, c'est difficile de savoir ce qui va se passer. Elle peut revenir à tout moment, ou bien..  
-Ou bien quoi?  
-Je vais être honnête avec vous. Le venin est une puissante neurotoxine. S'il reste trop longtemps dans le corps, il peut endommager certaines parties du cerveau – en l'occurrence, l'aire d'information liée à la vue. Si les dommages sont trop importants..  
-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je pourrais rester aveugle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours? demanda Lee d'une voix tremblante.  
-C'est une possibilité. Je suis désolée. Mais pour le moment, rien n'est sûr.  
-Ça n'arrivera pas, Lee, fit Gai, la mâchoire crispée.

La respiration de Lee s'était accélérée.

-Si je suis aveugle, dit-il doucement, je peux pas devenir un ninja. Si?

Ses poings étaient crispés sur le drap du lit.

-Tu vas recouvrer la vue.  
-Et si je ne la recouvre pas? dit Lee. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?  
-Tu _vas_ recouvrer la vue, dit Gai fermement.

Il se leva et regarda la med-ninja.

-Dites-lui qu'il va recouvrer la vue!  
-Je lui dis simplement la vérité, dit-elle d'un air tendu.  
-S'il le désire assez fort, s'il y croit assez fort, il va la recouvrer!  
-Très bien. Très bien, dit-elle en s'arrêtant pour jeter un œil à Lee. Je vais retourner au labo. J'ai besoin de faire des tests supplémentaires.

Elle sortit de la pièce.

Gai serra les poings.

-Ne l'écoute pas, Lee. Tu vas aller mieux. Tu-

Il fut pris de vertiges, et sa vue se voila. Gai lâcha un grognement, vacilla et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sa tête tournait.

Évidemment, pensa-il. Il avait ouvert quatre de ses portes. Il avait été trop occupé à se concentrer sur Lee pour sentir la douleur, mais à présent, son corps le faisait souffrir.

-Gai-sensei! cria Lee.

Les yeux écarquillés, il roula hors du lot, percuta le sol et rampa vers Gai. Il tâtonna au hasard, ayant du mal à respirer, jusqu'à ce que sa main touche l'épaule de Gai.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien? dit-il en respirant rapidement, étant presque en hyperventilation.  
-Je vais bien, Lee, grogna Gai en s'asseyant. J'ai juste un peu tiré sur la corde. Un peu de repos, et je serai aussitôt remis sur pied.  
-Vous avez mal.. fit-il, en agrippant l'épaule de Gai avec sa main, serrant sa combinaison. J'entends la douleur quand vous respirez. Vous vous êtes blessé pour pouvoir me ramener à temps.  
-Je suis un Jônin, répondit Gai avec un rire rauque. Un peu de douleur n'est rien. Te perdre m'aurait fait bien plus mal.  
-Sensei.. fit Lee en tremblant.

Il enfouit son visage contre le torse de Gai.

-Lee, fit Gai avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Qu-quand je vous ai entendu tomber, j'ai eu peur, dit-il en déglutissant, son visage toujours caché dans la combinaison de Gai. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, Sensei. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, je serai à nouveau seul. Je ne veux plus ça. Ça fait trop mal. S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas.

Gai regarda la tête aux cheveux noirs de Lee. Ce garçon..

Personne n'avait jamais aimé ce garçon. Un orphelin, qui avait grandi entouré de gens qui lui disaient qu'il n'avait aucune valeur. Pas étonnant qu'il ait tellement envie de plaire, qu'il ait tellement soif d'apprendre. Pas étonnant qu'il buvait chaque parole de Gai. Son cœur était resté vide jusqu'à maintenant.

Gai posa une main sur la tête de Lee et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Lee? Je peux te poser une question personnelle?

Lee leva la tête, ses grands yeux aveugles embués de larmes.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà pris dans ses bras?  
-Je-Je ne me rappelle pas. Peut-être à l'orphelinat, quand j'étais tout petit.. mais pas depuis que je suis entré à l'Académie Ninja.  
-Est-ce que tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras maintenant?

La respiration de Lee se bloqua, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Lentement, il hocha la tête.

Gai l'enveloppa de ses bras et le serra tout contre son torse. Lee lui rendit son étreinte avec une telle force qu'il pouvait presque entendre ses côtes craquer.

La pensée que lui même n'avait pas été enlacé depuis des années traversa Gai – depuis que ses parents étaient morts. En général, la vie d'un ninja ne comprenait pas beaucoup d'étreintes. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Gai tint la tête de Lee contre son épaule.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, murmura-il. Je te le promets.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la traduction du dernier chapitre de la fanfiction toute mimi de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lee passa les cinq jours suivants à l'hôpital. Même une fois le venin retiré de son système sanguin, les effets persistaient: Il était faible, frissonnant et toujours pris de spasmes musculaires, et par moments il était désorienté, effrayé et ne semblait plus savoir où il était.

Malgré tout, Gai restait à ses côtés et lui parlait, essayant de détourner son attention de ses peurs, essayant de le faire sourire. Dans les plus sombres moments de Lee, quand son moral était bas et que rien d'autre ne semblait pouvoir l'aider, Gai le prenait dans ses bras.

Le matin du sixième jour de Lee à l'hôpital, Gai arriva et le vit assis sur le lit, à regarder dans le vide, les yeux grands ouverts et vides. Gai prit une chaise et s'assit, et Lee tourna la tête vers lui.

-Bonjour? Qui est là?  
-C'est moi. Bonjour, Lee. Comment tu te sens?  
-Mieux. L'infirmière dit que je n'ai plus de fièvre. Je me sens encore un peu faible, mais sinon, je suis presque de nouveau comme avant. Mais.. il s'arrêta et ses poings se serrèrent, ses épaules tremblaient. Je n'ai toujours pas recouvré la vue.  
-Tu y arriveras. Sois juste patient.  
-Vous dites tout le temps ça. Mais les médecins ninja m'ont dit que si je ne recouvrais pas la vue au bout de quelques jours, je ne la recouvrerai sûrement plus du tout. Je ne sais pas qui croire.

Il avait une petite voix malheureuse.

-Les docteurs n'ont pas toujours raison. Ils travaillent sur des faits et des données, des choses qui peuvent être mesurées et analysées. Mais l'esprit humain a un pouvoir qui va bien au-delà de tout ça. Tu peux guérir si tu crois réellement que tu le peux.  
-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me mentir pour m'aider à me sentir mieux, Sensei, fit doucement Lee.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Lee. Tu vas recouvrer la vue, j'y crois. Je ne te le dirais pas si je n'y croyais pas.

Lee resta silencieux un moment, agrippant les draps, les serrant dans ses poings. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

-J'ai tellement peur, Sensei. J-Je ne veux pas être aveugle, dit-il en se mettant la tête dans les mains. Je veux voir à nouveau le ciel. Je veux voir Konoha. Je veux voir votre visage. Je veux vous voir me sourire.  
-Tu pourras voir tout ça.  
-Ils m'ont dit..  
-Oublie ce qu'ils ont dit.

Il tendit les mains et prit le visage de Lee, le penchant vers lui. Les traces des larmes de Lee brillaient sur ses joues tandis que Gai plongeait son regard dans ces grands yeux vides.

-Regarde moi.  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Regarde moi, répéta-il d'une voix douce et calme.

De nouvelles larmes remplirent les yeux de Lee.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demander de faire ça alors que vous savez que je ne peux pas? S'il vous plaît, Sensei,.. je.. je _veux_ le faire, mais ce n'est pas comme à l'entraînement. Mes efforts ne feront aucune différence.

Le cœur de Gai se tordit douloureusement, mais il n'arrêta pas.

-Si, ça fera une différence, dit-il en resserrant ses mains sur le visage de Lee. Regarde-moi, Lee.

Lee laissa échapper un petit sanglot étranglé.

-Oh, Lee- il sentit des larmes couler sur son propre visage. Je te donnerais mes yeux dans la seconde si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit, mais ça ne changerait rien. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec tes yeux.  
-Je sais. Ils-ils disent que ça vient de mon cerveau, que quelque chose cloche dans mon cerveau- mais que c'est d'autant plus difficile à guérir. Ils disent qu'il n'y a rien à faire.  
-Ils n'en savent rien. Arrête de penser à eux. Concentre toi sur ma voix. Tu peux faire ça?  
-O-oui.. Je pense que oui.. mais..  
-Écoute. Là, maintenant, tu es dans une pièce sombre. Je peux te guider hors de cette obscurité, mais tu dois venir à moi.  
-Gai-sensei-j-je ne comprends pas.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Contente-toi de te détendre et concentre-toi sur ma voix. C'est exactement comme pour attraper un poisson – tu te rappelles quand je t'ai appris comment faire? Tu dois vider ton esprit. Laisse tes pensées se perdre au loin et écoute.

Lee prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

-Tu te déplaces dans l'obscurité en direction de ma voix. Viens vers moi. Reviens vers la lumière. Laisse ma voix te guider. Suis-la vers la lumière.

Il continua de parler, répétant les mots, laissant sa voix prendre une douce cadence hypnotique. Il entendait la respiration de Lee à présent lente, il voyait la tension quitter son corps tandis que son regard était calme et concentré.

-Ferme les yeux.

Lee s'exécuta.

-Maintenant ouvre-les à nouveau, lentement.

Les paupières de Lee s'ouvrirent, et ses pupilles sombres bougèrent de haut en bas, comme si elles cherchaient quelque chose. Gai regarda au fond de ces yeux et vit quelque chose changer à l'intérieur, comme une légère étincelle au pied d'un mur sombre.

-C'est ça, Lee.  
-Je.. Je vois _quelque chose_.. c'est flou, mais..  
-Continue d'essayer. Je crois en toi. Essaie pour moi.

Le regard de Lee se concentra sur Gai. Il cilla plusieurs fois, d'un air hébété et perplexe, le visage d'un somnambule qui se réveillait dans un lieu étranger. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Gai-sensei, s'exclama-il ; je peux vous voir! Je peux voir!

Des larmes de soulagement brillèrent dans les yeux de Gai. Il sourit à Lee en continuant de tenir son visage entre ses mains, puis le serra fort contre lui.

-Je savais que tu en étais capable.  
-Vous aviez raison, dit Lee en lui rendant son étreinte. Oh, Sensei, merci! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait ni comment vous avez fait, mais merci!  
-Ce n'était pas moi, Lee. C'était toi. Tu as rendu ça possible. Tu avais juste besoin qu'on te guide un peu, c'est tout.

Gai ferma les yeux et remercia Dieu en silence. Peut-être que Lee _l'avait_ fait, mais même sans ça, ce qui venait de ce passer ne pouvait être résumé que par le mot miracle.

Et s'il y avait bien un enfant qui méritait un miracle ou deux, c'était Rock Lee.

* * *

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital le jour même et se rendirent au terrain d'entraînement. Gai fut surpris de voir Neji et Tenten là, les bras croisés. Il compta les jours dans sa tête. Ah, oui. Les vacances de printemps se finissaient aujourd'hui.

-Vous êtes en retard, dit Neji.  
-Vous n'êtes jamais en retard, fit Tenten. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Euh, et bien.. commença Gai en jetant un œil à Lee. En fait, nous venons tout juste de rentrer.  
-Rentrer d'où?

Gai et Lee échangèrent un autre regard.

-De camping.  
-Camping? dit Neji en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je fais ça tous les ans, dit Gai. J'ai invité Lee à venir avec moi cette fois, vu qu'il n'avait rien de prévu. J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps.  
-Peu importe, soupira Neji. Commençons.

* * *

Après une longue journée d'entraînement, ils se séparèrent. Neji et Tenten retournèrent chez eux. Lee et Gai s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps sur le terrain d'entraînement pour faire des étirements.

-Comment te sens-tu? demanda Gai.  
-Beaucoup mieux. Ma vue est bonne, elle aussi. Vous aviez raison, Gai-sensei. Vous aviez dit que je recouvrerai la vue, et c'est arrivé.

Gai sourit. À vrai dire, il n'avait été sûr de rien du tout. Quand il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, il avait agi essentiellement par instinct, en désespoir de cause.. mais il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Lee y croie, et parfois, y croire était suffisant. L'esprit et le corps étaient connectés de façon mystérieuse, et souvent, il avait vu des ninja récupérer de blessures dévastatrices grâce à une force de volonté simple et acharnée, même après qu'on leur ait dit qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se battre.

Il espérait simplement que Lee n'aurait plus jamais à endurer une frayeur pareille. Être un shinobi était tellement important à ses yeux.

Gai s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève.

-On se voit demain, Lee.

Lee hésita, levant les yeux vers lui. Il avait les joues roses. Puis il prit Gai par surprise, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignit avec force. Gai se tendit, étonné.

Lee se recula, l'air incertain.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça?

Non–non, ce n'est rien, dit-il en prenant Lee dans ses bras. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir un câlin.

-Vraiment?  
-Absolument.

Lee le serra à nouveau contre lui, et de la chaleur se diffusa sur le torse de Gai, comme si quelqu'un avait enveloppé son cœur dans une couverture douce et mœlleuse.

-J'interromps quelque chose?

Lee se raidit et recula, et Gai leva les yeux et vit Neji au coin du terrain d'entraînement.

-Neji, dit Lee, les joues roses, en tenant ses bras derrière son dos et frottant le bout de son pied sur le sol nerveusement. je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi.  
-J'ai oublié quelque chose, répondit-il en ramassant une paire de nunchaku dans l'herbre. Ne faites pas attention à moi, ajouta-il avant de jeter un œil à Gai. Je sais bien que c'est votre préféré, mais vous pourriez faire en sorte que ça soit un petit peu moins évident.  
-Neji, ce n'est pas..  
-Je m'en vais, dit Neji en faisant volte-face.  
-Attends, Neji. Ne pars pas, dit Lee en suivant Neji sur le terrain.

Il allait l'atteindre, mais Neji lui jeta un regard si glacial qu'on pouvait presque y voir des stalactites.

-N'essaie même pas.  
-Mais, j'allais juste..  
-Je sais ce que tu allais faire, et je te préviens. N'essaie même pas. Je n'aime pas les étreintes. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. Toi et Gai, vous pouvez vous comporter comme des amoureux transis et échanger des regards dégoulinant d'adoration si ça vous chante, mais ne t'avise même pas de faire la même chose avec moi.

Il s'éloigna.

Lee resta là, perplexe et peiné.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

Gai soupira.

-Rien, Lee, dit-il en s'approchant avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il est juste comme ça.

Lee baissa les yeux au sol.

-Il pense que je suis faible. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me déteste à ce point.

Il serra un poing.

-Mais je vais devenir plus fort. Un jour, je serai assez fort pour le vaincre. Peut-être qu'alors il me respectera. Peut-être même qu'on pourra être amis. Vous pensez que c'est possible?  
-Je pense que c'est un but admirable. Mais je ne pense pas que Neji te déteste.  
-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit tout le temps comme ça avec moi? demanda Lee, les sourcils froncés, le front plissé.  
-C'est compliqué, dit Gai en se faisant demi-tour. Retournons au village. Je t'invite à manger des ramen en chemin, si tu veux.

Lee le suivit.

-Sensei? Merci.  
-Pour quoi?  
-Pour ne pas me laisser tomber. Pour rester avec moi.

Gai regarda les yeux de son élève, sourit et posa une main sur sa tête, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction! Je vous encourage à aller marquer un petit mot sous la version anglaise de l'auteur, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, juste un "I like it" ou "I love it" sera apprécié je pense ^^


End file.
